Kiss Me in the Morning
by CrimsonValentine
Summary: Every morning, something always brushed against your forehead. You would wake up, and no one would be there. Your brother, Yukimura, would always be in his bed or on floor, snoring and entangled in the blankets. Just what the hell is going on? One-Shot.


Sanada (Name) slept soundly until she felt something soft brush against her forehead. Her eyes flew open, and she shot up into a sitting position. Looking around for the culprit, she quickly became distracted at the sight of her brother half on the bed, half off the bed. She grinned and chuckled in amusement.  
>She looked at her digital clock, and she nearly screamed at the time it said. Throwing the blankets off, she flew out of bed and to her brother's side. It would be a pain to wake him up, but they both would be late to homeroom anyway.<p>

"Big brother! Yukimura! Wake up or I'll go get water and dump it on your face!" She threatened, but Yukimura snored. She groaned.

The front door's doorbell rang, and she rushed to go get it. Her heart began to race once she saw who rang it. Sarutobi Sasuke, her brother's best friend, grinned cheerily at her.

"Mornin', (Name)!" He greeted, stepping inside.

Masamune flashed her a smirk as he walked in with Kojuro greeting her with a gentle smile after him. Keiji glided in, cooing about how nice their house looked. Motochika stalked inside, scowling. She giggled. Motochika wasn't a morning person which meant he had a temper that could be set off with a single insult.

"Morning, everyone!" She chirped.

"Where's Sanada Yukimura?" Masamune asked immediately. She sighed.

Masamune had this rivalry with her brother, and they only referred to each other by their full names.

"Still asleep in our room," she answered. Then she thought before smiling mischievously at everyone in the room. "Do you guys want to help me wake him up?"

(Name) could have sworn everyone grinned at her suggestion including the grumpy Motochika. She and the others crept up the stairs with almost identical grins on their faces, and now she and the others stood before her still sleeping brother.

"How should we wake him up?" (Name) asked them, and they all looked at each other. Sasuke grinned, making your heart flutter.

"How about we pretend Shingen is here?" He suggested, and she smiled at him.

"I like it," Masamune smirked.

Immediately, they started.

"Big brother," she whispered, crouching down in front of him," Shingen-san has come to see you."

Almost instantly, Yukimura's eyes opened, and he flew up, head searching for his beloved Shingen. (Name) joined in on Masamune's contagious laughter. Yukimura stared at his sister before pouting.

"Oyakata-sama isn't here, is he?" He asked, still pouting cutely. She immediately stopped laughing, and she ran and jumped on top of her brother, arms wrapping around his neck and legs coiling around his waist.

"I'm sorry, big brother." She apologized, and she heard Masamune's joking scoff of disgust.

"Incest is against the law, you know," he teased, and she laughed, releasing her older brother from her glomp.

She smacked her close friend's shoulder, laughing a little. "Shut up. At least we all know gay marriage isn't. You and Kojuro should just get together." She laughed even harder at his blush and Kojuro's appalled look. 

"Ugh, (Name)! That's a sick joke about me and Kojuro!" He trapped her into a headlock as he rubbed her bed hair.

"I-I'm sorry!" She managed through laughs.

She didn't notice Sasuke's unusual silence.

At School

****(Name) pouted childishly as Oichi scolded her lightly about being late.

"Sorry, Ichi-san," she repeated her apology. The older, dark-haired woman gave a tiny smile.

"Just don't be late next time, (Name)." Oichi said, and she walked off with her long black hair following her like a shadow.

She sighed. "No promises." (Name) looked over, and she felt her heart tremble sadly at the sight of Sasuke teasing Kasuga. She looked away, and quickly marched into her homeroom where she glomped back outside by Itsuki, knocking the air out of her.

"I-Itsuki-chan... Can't... breathe..." she panted for air, and the smaller girl gasped and jumped off of her as if she was on fire.

"Sorry, (Name)-senpai!" Itsuki apologized, brushing off dirt from the ground off of (Name)'s uniform. "I was just so excited when I saw you." Itsuki pouted, causing her fan boys have spazz attacks at her cute pout.

(Name) smiled and patted the younger's icy hair. "S'kay, Itsuki-chan. Just be gentler next time, okay?" Itsuki nodded, beaming.

"Yo, (Name)!" At Masamune's voice, she turned her head to the right and greeted him with a smile. Itsuki flushed and rushed into the homeroom, and she peaked her head out shyly.

(Name) giggled at Itsuki. She knew of the little girl's secret crush on her close friend.

"Where's Sanada Yukimura?" He asked twice that morning.

"Check inside our homeroom. He might be there," she answered politely, and he nodded, walking inside with her.

(Name) reached for the door just as someone else, and their hands met each other. She froze, and she looked at the person only for her heart to go wild. Sasuke looked at her, bewildered and a bit shocked. Kasuga peaked at her from over his shoulder just as she pulled away, grasping her hand and bumping lightly into Masamune who stabled her.

Kasuga seemed suspicious before she smirked. Masamune only chuckled and patted her shoulder. Sasuke seemed confused, but he shrugged it off and opened the door, walking inside. Masamune went after him. (Name) was about to go in after him, but Kasuga shut the door, still smirking.

"K-Kasuga...?" She stuttered, and the blond-haired girl leaned in, lips brushing against the shell of her ear. She flinched at her warm breath fanning across her ear and down her neck.

"So, Sarutobi Sasuke, huh?" the other girl whispered, and (Name) paled then promptly fainted. 

In The Nurse's Office

****(Name)'s eyes fluttered open, and she closed them to get rid of the sudden brightness.

"(Name, are you feeling better now?" A voice asked softly, and she looked over and wasn't surprised to find a concerned Yukimura.

"What happened, big brother?" She asked, and Yukimura took her hand into his.

"You fainted when Kasuga said something to you. What did she say to you that made you faint, (Name)?" She inhaled sharply, and she bit her lower lip.

"Big brother, I think it's time for you know something." Yukimura perked up, and he encouraged her by squeezing her hand. "Come here." He leaned in, and she whispered into his ear," I like Sasuke." Yukimura looked at her, mouth hanging and eyes wide.

"Does anyone else know?" He asked, and she nodded. "Who?"

"...Masamune." She answered, and Yukimura stared at her in betrayal.

"You told Date Masamune, but not your older brother?"(Name) panicked.

"I technically didn't tell him. He figured it out on his own."

"Oh..." there was awkward silence.

After School

****Yukimura, Masamune, and Kojuro all had sports practice, so currently it was just her and Sasuke. Something at the back of her head told her they were all lying. She nervously kept her stare trained on the ground as they ventured home.

(Name) was so focused on staring at the ground that she didn't notice a business man on his phone marching her way. He bumped into her, making her stumble to her side and something caught her. She tensed when she remembered it was Sasuke who caught her, not Masamune or someone random.

"T-thanks," she murmured in embrassement.

"Welcome." he replied quietly.

The rest of the walk was awkward and quiet. It wasn't until they were a block away from her home that Sasuke spoke.

"What did Kasuga do to you so you'd faint?" He asked, and he looked intently at her.

"She just said something, and I guess I just fainted. I don't remember what she said though," (Name) lied, and she bit her lower lip, looking down again.

A finger tilted her head up, and she gasped when she was staring into forest green eyes.

"Why are you lying to me?" He asked again, genuinely hurt. She frowned, sighing.

"I told Masamune a secret that he figured out on his own, but I didn't want him telling anyone. Kasuga figured it out too, and I fainted because I was so scared she would tell. I also just told big brother when we were in the Nurse's Room." She admitted, and she avoided his calculating look.

"The secret that you like me?"

(Name) gaped openly at him in shock. He grinned.

"You and Yukimura share the same obliviousness." He remarked, and she blushed really red.

(Name) immediately began to stammer and babble, and she was cut off when Sasuke's mouth pressed against hers. Her face became even hotter, and his cool hand cupped her cheek lovingly.

He pulled away slowly, and he gave (Name) a sheepish smirk.

"I hope you look forward to my good morning kisses on the forehead, (Name)!" He sang, and he quickly ran off before she could react.

(Name) couldn't even process her standing outside of her house, Masamune, Yukimura, and Kojuro rushing out of the bushes, and Yukimura shaking her, screaming her name.


End file.
